I'll walk
by maramarie
Summary: Song fic: Harry and Draco get in to a fight: Harry gets out of the car and .....


Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, settings, ect

Disclaimer: All publicly recognized characters, settings, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the auther and there is no way I own them. This does also include the song "I'll Walk" by Bucky Coventong. Please let me know how I did. Reviews are greatly welcomed

So please don't sue me you might get my kids and trust me you'll pay me to take them back.

"I'll Walk"

We where 18, it was prom night

We had our first big fight

She said "pull this car over"

I did and then I told her "I don't know what you are

Crying for"

I grabbed her hand, as she reached for the door.

Draco drove down the lone stretch of highway, they were headed home from the party Dean Thomas had thrown for the graduated class. He was angry, jealous, and extremely upset. He was yelling and he knew it but damn it, this was so aggravating.

"Draco… pull this car over.." Harry said softly, his cheeks where wet and tears glistened in his emerald green eyes. Why tonight of all nights did this have to happen, he hated that Draco just did not understand.

Draco complied and pulled his sleek black porshe all the over, he did not want his new car to get hit. Especially when his mother had given it to him for graduation, and he had loved it from the moment he had seen it. It was the one muggle thing his parents did allow him to indulge in. He put the car in park and looked at him, his gray eyes where stormy "I don't know what your are crying for. I 'm the one.."

Harry reached for the door as he spoke and in an instant Draco's demeanor changed.

He grabbed his hand "What are you dong?" He asked worried

She said I'll walk, let go of my hand

Right now I'm hurt and you don't understand.

So just be quiet and later we will talk.

Just leave don't worry I'll walk"

Harry looked up at him "I'll walk.. let go of my hand." He said shakily

"What?" Draco asked shocked

"I'll walk" Harry repeated "Right now I am hurt and you just don't understand or don't want to." He said as he opened the door.

Draco was about to protest his anger resurfacing why couldn't Harry see his side of this, but Harry interrupted him.

"No Draco.. Lets just be quiet..later we will talk," He said as he stepped out of the car "Just leave..don't worry I'll walk" He said his voice cracked as he shut the door.

Upset and angry Draco drove off.

Draco whipped hi car into Malfo Manor with screeching tires and flying gravel. In a foul mood he slammed the car door shut and stalked up the stairs and into the Manor. He pulled his cloak off hanging it by the door he sulked into the parlor where his parents where spending their evening.

"How many times must I tell you to slow that contraption down in the drive way?" Lucius drawled not looking up from his evening paper.

Draco's posture stiffened "Sorry Father" He growled his eyes where stormy as he moved into the room.

Narcissa looked up at her son concerned and a little worried "Draco what's wrong? Where's Harry?" She asked watching him

"Harry walked home…"

"What? Why?" Lucius asked as he set the paper down beside his chair.

Draco moved to the fireplace his gaze on the pictures there, some where his parents, two of them where of him and Harry. "I was angry at him, but when he got of the car crying and I drove off, I realized that it's not Harry I should be mad at. I should be mad at myself…." He said softly

Narcissa rose, moving to her son. She placed a hand upon his shoulder "What happened?"

Draco looked at her and sighed as he slowly told them what had happened "I had gone to say goodbye to Blaise, Harry was sitting under a window waiting for me…when I returned Ginny was sitting beside him.. " his posture started to relax a little his shoulder dropping slightly. "She was smiling and they where talking, then she got up, leaned over and kissed him. I got pissed, he knows how I feel about her , he know that.."

"Yes, he does know that you're afraid of her taking him form you, but Draco the Weasley's are his family.. like it or not." Lucius said

"I now father, I realized that I was stupid about two mile out side of the Manor, I am not made at him anymore.."

"You're mad at yourself for letting your jealousy get in the way of Harry trying to explain tings.."

"Yes mother, I am and he has been trying to tell me for months and I was not listening .." he muttered snatching the bottle of scotch off the mantel as some one pounded on the door.

It was a dark night, a black dress.

Driver never saw her around the bend.

I never will forget the call…..

"Who is calling upon us at this time of night?" Lucius growled as a house elf appeared.

"Master, sir, Mr. Lupin to see you si…" He squeaked as Lupin moved in quickly.

Lupin looked haggard and worn down , he looked around the room and spotting Draco he moved to him quickly "Draco.. its Harry.."

"What? " What's wrong?" Draco became fearful and scared as he turned towards him.

"He was hit by a car, the driver didn't see him with his black cloak on, he's hurt bad.."

"Where is he?" Lucius asked as he stood.

"St.Mungos.." Lupin said

Or driving to the hospital

When they told me his legs still wouldn't move.

I cried when I walked into her room.

The group apperated straight into St Mungos hospital and was immediately met by the mediwizrd caring for Harry.

"How is he?" Draco asked him truly afraid for the first time in a long time.

The mediwizard looked at him with sorrow filled eyes "His legs won't move, he's in bad shape…" He said truthfully.

One tear fell "May I see him please?" Draco asked

"Of course" The mediwizard lead them down the hall to where Harrys room was "He has been asken for you.. " He reassured as he reached for the door.

Draco was nervous about what he would see, how bad did Harry look, and even though he had been asken for him did Harry blame him? Draco turned to Lupin before the door opened "Can you contact the Weasleys Lupin, please, they need to know.." he said swallowing the lump in his throat.

Lupin put a hand on his shoulder "I will.." He said the moved off

Narcissa smiled softly at her son, he was learning.

The midiwizard opened the door for them and steped aside.

Harry lay on the hospital bed looking as though he had been beaten, he turned his head his eyes focusing on Draco "Draco ..please.." He whispered

With tears in his eyes Draco moved to his side and gently took Harrys hand in his own.

Harry could see the fear in his eyes and the worry "I'll walk.." He reassured softly "Please just hold me.." Tears were starting to fall from his eyes " Right now I hurt and I don't understand.."

Draco wiped the tears from Harrys and started to apologize.

"Draco please" Harry interrupted him "I don't blame you …" He whispered softly "Lets just be quiet.. later we can talk, please stay.."

Draco sat on the edge of the bed as the Weasleys made an appearance beside Narcissa and Lucius.

"I'll stay until the end of the time, I'm never leaving you again…" Draco whispered as the tears fell.

Soft smile came to Harrys face at the words at the fact that the Weasleys had come "I love you, don't worry.. I'll walk.." He whispered, as the potions the mediwizard gave him finally took hold and he slipped into slumber.

I held her hand through everything,

The weeks and months of therapy.

And I held her hand asked her to

My bride.

"Come on Harry.. you can do this.." Draco said encouragingly as he reached for Harrys hand to help him to stand. It had been almost 15 months to the day since that horrible night and it was still hard some days to get Harry to do his therapy. Some days the pain upon standing and trying to walk was just too bad.

The meditherapist stood to Harrys other side to assist. "Just one more time Harry.." She said coaxingly.

Harry reached for their hands and fighting back the tears of pain, he stood up with their help.

"Good job.." Draco smiled softly "Just thinl when we are done, we're going out to dinner.."

That brought a smile to Harrys lips, a faint one but it was there "I…still…wish…you..would tell me..where we're going" he said shaking slightly.

"Nope my surprise.." Draco said as he took the short walk with their help and sat back down in his wheelchair.. Draco reached for a cool cloth rag to wipe the sweet and tears from Harrys face.

"You're doing well, you've come a long way and I'll see you in two days. Have fun tonight.

The meditherapist smiled as she lead them out.

Draco took Harry straight home to get cleaned up for tonight. He wanted everything to be perfect. He smiled as he helped Harry to bath and dress, that was one thing he would never get tiered of, having his hands on him.

Harry sat dressed for the evening in his best wizards robes and watched his lover starting to get dressed. The past months had changed Draco so much. He still got jealous when a pretty girl or a handsome fella would speak to him but Harry did not mind that at all. He was happy that Draco just ignored Ginny no. he had been trying to him that Ginny was nothing more than a sister to him. He was glad that Draco was finally listening to him and believing him and that the rip was finally healed.

"Harry?" Draco asked " You ready? Father and mother are going to meet us there"

Harry looked up at him " Of course I'm ready.." he smiled as they left.

The appeared in front of a restaurant that was one of Narcissas absolute favorites but harry couldn't pronounce the name to save his life so he had given up.

"Hello you two.." Narcissa greeted them "Happy birthday Harry.."

"Thank you.." Harry smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"The others aren't here yet ?" Draco asked looking around

"They'll be here in a minute.." Lucius said he never thought he would see this day, and he shook his head slightly.

"Sorry we're late.." A soft voice spoke and when Harry turned his chair to greet the new comers he smiled and knew his Draco had changed.

Molly hugged Harry then Aruther then they both wished him a happy birthday as they moved inside.

The waiter greeted them with a smile and led them to a table near the stage.

As the drink orders where taken Harry turned to Draco "Thank you.." He smiled

Draco took Harrys hand "Oh trust me this night is not over yet.." he smiled

As the dinner moved on they sat enjoying the music and watching the dancers. For the first time in long time Harry felt completely at peace. He looked up at the stage seeing movement out of the corner of hid eye.

"Ladys and gentlemen, I hope you are enjoying your evening as much as I am enjoying mine.." the owner announced smiling softly " Tonight we have a very special birthday to announce.. Mr Potter.." He turned to Harry "would you please join me?"

Harry froze, oh he was going to kill Draco. He turned his chair to face the room at lage and moved to the owner. He glanced at Draco and got his smirk in response. Oh revenge would be sweat.

Molly and Aruther looked at the other a little perplexed but as Draco stood they smile, Draco was going to his rescue.

Draco moved slowly to Harry "And I do have a very special present to give him.." He said projecting his voice so everyone could hear him.

Harrys breath caught in his throat as he watched that stunning man move to kneel inbfront of him.

"Harry James Potter.. will you give me the honor of marrying me in a formal bonding ceremony?" Draco asked trying not to shake as he presented a ring to Harry.

Harry smiled that all to familiar sweat smile " Ohh.. Dracos Yes" He said and as Draco slipped the ring on his finger he leaned over and kissed him softly.

She dreamed from a little girl, to have

Her daddy walk her down the isle,

So from her wheel chair she looks up at him

And smiles

"oh boy it is getting full, I hope we have enough seats. Lupin said as he stood beside Harry helping him.

"I am sure we do the gardens are huge." Harry said smiling up at his godfather. Every time he dreamed of this day he had picture that Lupin would escort him but not from that damn chair, he wanted to walk this.

They both looked up as Narcissa knocked on the door to let them know that it was time.

"Ready Harry?" Lupin asked

Harry smiled "I am ready" he said as they moved to take their a pointed places behind the closed garden doors.

"Lupin.." Harry looked up at him and smiled

She said I'll walk, please hold my hand,

I know that this will hurt, I know

You understand.

Please daddy don't cry this is already hard

Lets go, don't worry I'll walk

"Yes Harry?" Lupin asked softly

"I want to walk.." He said swallowing the hard "Please take my hand,"

But.." Lupin looked at him with tear filled and prideful eyes "Are you sure?"

"I know that this will hurt but I know you understand. .please"

Lupin gently took Harrys hand into his own and as on tear fell he helped Harry up.

"Please Lupin don't cry.. this is already hard "Harry said fighting back tears himself. "Don't worry .." he said as the music started "Lets go.. don't worry I'll walk"

Lupin nodded and as the doors opened and the wedding guest stood he slowly led Harry out and into the gardens.

Everyone gasped some started to cry and when Draco turned to watch his Harry move down the isle tears glistened in his eyes seeing that his Harry was walking down the isle, hiding the pain behind a full smile

When Harry reached them Draco took his hands to keep him steady and as everyone sat and the ceremony began Draco knew the future was theirs. His Harry would walk.

I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you get a change to listen to the song it is a tear jerker


End file.
